Extraordinary Measures/Transcript
Back Roads of Arkansas : is night time now, and Cole and Elizabeth are speeding down the road in the SUV. Elizabeth is crying, and Cole turns back to comfort her. Cole looks panicked : Cole: anxious It's okay, sweet girl. I just need to find a pay phone. : finally finds a run-down auto garage and pulls in. There is a car with its hood popped in the parking lot, but otherwise it is completely deserted. Once the car is parked, Cole gets out and rushes over to pick up the still-crying Elizabeth from the back seat before they head toward the pay phone. After a moment, Cole trips and accidentally drops all of his change onto the ground : Cole '' frustrated'' Damn it! : starts to cry harder, and Cole looks guilty : Cole: Elizabeth Oh, I'm sorry! I'm sorry. You're being so brave, the least I can do is watch my-- : cuts himself off when he hears a metallic noise nearby and freezes in place. He gulps nervously before raising his voice to call out to whoever is lurking nearby : Cole: Whoever's out there, if you try anything, I will gouge out your eyes! : pants nervously before hearing a voice behind her. It's Christopher, whose clothes are burnt in places and whose body is covered in ash, but he is otherwise unscathed : Christopher: Actually, Cole, that's probably not necessary. : reaches his hand out to him to communicate that he should come over to him quickly. As he does, he looks at him with panic in his eyes : Cole: What the hell happened back there? : quickly but gently ushers him and Elizabeth to the SUV : Christopher: That's a discussion for the car. TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS Chamberlain Compound : is in her bedroom, quickly packing up a bag of clothes, when Jake enters the room : Jake: What do you think you're doing? : Charlotte: Christopher said they're on the road. So, I'm going to go to them and get my daughter. : Jake: Charlotte-- : Charlotte: him off Do not tell me that it's not safe! I'll tell you what's not safe-- blowing up a house just to keep your evil father from finding her. : Jake: sighs We will deal with Hectate. : Charlotte: her voice And then what? Every time you kill him, he's just going to jump into another body. : Jake: We tried running. We tried hiding. Neither will work. : Charlotte: So what's your bright idea? : Jake: As it happens, I am working on a plan as we speak! One which will be bolstered greatly if you just calm down and keep your eye on the prize! : Charlotte: over him Do not manage me, I have every right to-- : Jake: her Charlotte, you are getting married today. An act which will seal the loyalty of all the wolves that answer to Hectate! gives him a look You will be queen to an army. : takes the bag out of her hands and sets it on the bed : Jake: firmly And a queen does not run. The Bayou : Harrison: All those Elders... dead. That's a lot of witches that are gonna want revenge. : Zander: The vampires were manipulated by dark magic. This... wasn't their fault. : conversation is interrupted by Jake, who comes up behind them and greets them with Charlotte's bag from earlier, only it is now covered in blood. He throws it at their feet : Jake: Gentlemen. I come bearing gifts. : Zander: warily The hell did you do? : Jake: I removed the heads of the witch leaders who refused to relinquish Hectate's moonlight rings! : Zander: unamused You brought me a bag of witch heads? : Jake: shrugs Well, I'd hoped you'd see it as an early wedding present! Besides, I can't have wolf sympathizers in my army. : Zander: him The witches are not now, nor ever will be your army. : Jake: You know, you are a brave and selfless leader, Alexander. :nods in agreement : Jake: And I'm positive you'll remain so for the entire duration of your reign. Festivities begin at eight at my compound. Spread the word. And, do arrive early enough to clean yourself up. It's your wedding day, for God's sake! : Zander: Am I crazy, or did he just do his version of a nice thing? Chamberlain Compound : ballroom of the compound is full of decorators and caterers who are setting up for the impending wedding. Alexander has just arrived, and he and Charlottewalk around and take it all in : Zander: Ohhhh, I so do not belong in your world. : Charlotte: scoffs My world? Give me some credit. I'm not exactly the girl who sat around fantasizing about her wedding day. And, if I had? : gestures to a huge wedding cake being pushed on a cart by a caterer : Charlotte: It probably would have looked a little less... this. : Zander: Yeah... turns and looks at Charlotte You getting cold feet? : Charlotte: head No. This is what's right. For Elizabeth, for us. : nods in agreement as Jake enters the room : Jake: Charlotte. If I might intrude, there's someone who wishes to say hello. : and Alexander share a look before she joins Jake and walks into the courtyard, with Alexander following behind her. Just as they make it into the courtyard, Cole and Christopher, who is now wearing fresh clothes, walk in from the opposite direction. Cole has Elizabeth in his arms, and they smile at them : Charlotte: Klaus You brought them here? Hectate could be anywhere! : Jake: I've taken precautions. There'll be no uninvited guests at your wedding, and after, your wolves will be the first line of defense to this home. No more running, Queen. : smiles at her and gestures for her to go see Elizabeth. Christopher nods at them encouragingly. Charlotte goes and takes Elizabeth out of Cole's arms, and Elizabeth immediately begins cooing and babbling happily when she finally gets to see her mother. Charlotte and Cole both giggle contently as Charlotte walks toward Alexander : Charlotte: Elizabeth, this is Alexander. Alexander, this is Elizabeth. : smiles when he sees her, and Elizabeth stares at him in wonder. When Alexander holds out his hand, Elizabeth clutches his fingers tightly and coos at him. Charlotte and Alexander can't help but smile at her, while Christopher watches them from afar, looking troubled : Jake's study, Jake pours himself a shot of bourbon and drinks it quickly as Christopher joins him. Jake pours himself another shot and doesn't turn to face his brother right away : Christopher: I thought your daughter's return would please you. : Jake: I'm overjoyed. drinks the second shot And I'll be even more so provided you do nothing to dissuade Charlotte from going through with this wedding. : Christopher: confused Is there something you wish to discuss, Jacob? : turns to face Christopher with an annoyed expression : Jake: Everyone knows you're in love with her. But Charlotte has a duty to this family, and so do you. : Christopher: confused I was under the impression this was Charlotte's choice. Tell me you did nothing to bully this decision. : Jake: We're mobilizing an army. She will do what is asked of her. And you will do nothing to prevent that. : strides over to Jake so that he can look him straight in the eye : Christopher: Unless, of course, I learn that she was pressured into sacrificing her freedom in the name of some political alliance. : Jake: Charlotte is putting family first. I suggest you do the same. : Christopher: Family is always first. : claps Christopher on the shoulder as he leaves the room : Jake: Well, then we won't have a problem, will we? Chamberlain Compound (Charlotte's Room) : is getting dressed in her bedroom in preparation for the wedding. She's wearing the wedding dress Zander got her, and her hair is loose, with braids on the sides that are secured in the back with small white flowers. Elizabeth is sitting on the floor, playing with her toys and cooing happily next to her : Charlotte: Ah-ha-ha! I still can't believe that you're here! : kneels down in front of Elizabeth : Charlotte: Now, Mommy has to go and do this big thing, but don't worry! Because Cole will watch you, and after that, I'm not letting you out of my sight! : makes a squeaky excited noise and chews on a little teddy bear as she leans into Charlotte's face, and Charlotte laughs, clearly thrilled to have her there. After a moment, Christopher appears in the doorway and watches them silently for a moment before knocking on the door to get her attention. When Charlotte sees him, she smiles, and he watches her as she stands to her feet : Christopher: You look perfect. : hesitates for a moment before he speaks : Christopher: Charlotte, I understand that this arrangement is important to your cause, and I will do nothing to dissuade you from it. I would be remiss if I didn't tell you, at least once-- : Charlotte: cuts him off Don't. Don't say it. You know, ever since the first day that I met you, I have felt everything for you. And all this time, you were never able to say how you feel about me. And I get it-- you can't just be the guy who says how he feels. : looks down at her engagement ring and wrings her hands nervously : Charlotte: But Alexander is. And I think that I can be happy with him. : looks at her with tears in his eyes, and silently starts to cry : Charlotte: And I just wanna be happy, Christopher. So, whatever you're going to say to me... shakes her head Please don't say it. : looks devastated, but nods in understanding before leaving the room without another word. Charlotte looks sad and guilty Chamberlain Compound -- Unification Ceremony : Christopher: Please, be seated. : guests all sit back in their chairs : Christopher: We gather together as a community seeking peace, inspired by this couple standing before you. : the balcony on the other side of the courtyard, Jake stands and watches the ceremony. Charlotte catches his eye and smiles at him, but his face remains blank. : Christopher: There was a time when werewolves saw themselves not as cursed, but blessed with connection to our most pure selves. And tonight, we honor that blessing. : performs a hand-fasting by binding Charlotte and Alexander's wrists with baby's breath flowers : Christopher: In doing so, we choose to embrace Alexander's witch nature. With this union, Alexander will share his unique gifts with his coven. : places a long lit match into Charlotte and Alexander's linked hands to light their ceremonial candle : Christopher: And now, your vows. : Alexander: a deep breath I pledge to honor you and defend you and yours above all others. : Charlotte: To share in blessings and burdens. To be your advocate, your champion. : Alexander: To be your comfort, your sanctuary, and for as long as we both shall live. : Charlotte: To be your family. : Alexander: To be your family. : smile at each other and light their candle together. Jake looks as though he's about to cry. Christopher smiles at them : Christopher: You two have endured all the traditional rituals and trials. There is only one remaining-- Alexander, you may kiss your bride. : looks almost scared, but Charlotte smiles at him encouragingly. He stares at her for a long moment before he cups her face in his hand and kisses her. Christopher looks away, and Jake looks at him sympathetically and sighs. When Charlotte and Alexander finally pull away, both of their eyes glow gold, indicating that the Unification Ceremony worked. They smile at each other happily and turn to look at the crowd. The guests all look at each other curiously. : Christopher: I know that look. I see it all too often. What are you planning? : Jake: I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about. : Christopher: Alexander marries the mother of your child, in our home, solidifying his rule over the witches you yourself once sought to control. Talk to me. : Jake: Let Alexander have Charlotte. Although, he isn't exactly fit to lead an army tasked with protecting my daughter. His reign will be short-lived. : Christopher: Jacob, you cannot honestly believe that I would allow you to harm Alexander on the day of Charlotte's wedding-- : Jake: him off He's not one of us, Christopher! He's mortal. Mortals perish. : goes to walk away, but Christopher grabs him roughly by the arm and stops him : Christopher: What are you doing? : Jake: Confide in me, brother-- how do you feel when you see Charlotte look at him? : Christopher: Jacob, I'm warning you-- : Jake: him --Face the facts! You're even now forcing yourself to deny you want Alexander dead just as much as I do. In fact, I think you want it more. : smiles at him and walks away, leaving Christopher alone to think Chamberlain Compound : is in Elizabeth's nursery, holding a slightly-fussy Elizabeth in his arms as he looks out the window. He turns when he hears Jake approaching behind him : Jake: I heard her crying. : Cole: She's probably just teething. : Jake: Thank you for taking care of her. : Cole: She's actually pretty low-maintenance. She's been smiling and looking all around. I think she likes it here. Feels like home. watches Jake smile at Elizabeth You wanna hold her? : doesn't move, he just speechlessly stares at Elizabeth. Cole licks his lips nervously : Cole: I know this all must be pretty overwhelming, but some advice I learned from developmental psych? Happy mom, happy dad... happy baby. : looks at Elizabeth, who coos at him, and he smiles : the reception is still going on in the courtyard. Some people are eating and drinking, others are dancing, but everyone is mingling together while caterers come around with hors d'oeuvres and trays of drinks. Charlotte and Alexander are dancing together in the middle of the room : Charlotte and Alexander dance together, Charlotte looks up to see white flower petals raining down on them, and Alexander smiles widely as he spins her around. Up on the balcony, Christopher watches them dance silently, looking slightly jealous. After a moment, Jake comes down to the courtyard with Elizabeth in his arms and gestures for the band to stop playing so he can make a speech : Jake: Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please? Charlotte, if you would join me, I would like to propose a toast. : looks surprised, but she reluctantly joins Jake at the front of the room and takes Elizabeth into her arms : Jake: I want to welcome you all. As you know, last spring, Charlotte and I had a daughter. Due to tragic circumstance, she was lost. Now, she has returned home. Her name is Elizabeth. : guests gasp and begin to murmur amongst themselves about this revelation : Jake: She will live here among you, her pack. Her family. We implore you-- protect our daughter. Teach her. Love her, as one of your own. : the crowd, Alexander nods at Jake in agreement. Jake takes a glass of champagne from a nearby tray. Christopher continues to watch from the balcony, and Jake smiles at him before continuing his toast : Jake: Alexander, I invite you and your bride to live here, uniting your proud and noble people in peace. Welcome to the family, brother. : nods at him again, and Jake holds up his glass : Jake: the crowd To Alexander and Charlotte! : Various Guests: Cheers! : holds his glass up to Christopher and smiles at him devilishly See More Category:Season Two Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Guide Category:Episodes Category:The Werewolf Diaries